Environment sensors, which are used in vehicles for detecting the vehicle environment are e.g. radar, lidar, camera and ultrasonic sensors. Typically, an EOL (End of Line) calibration of environment sensors is effected after installation in the vehicle.
Individual environment sensors are already known, which can perform an automatic calibration at least for individual parameters.
WO 2007/121720 A1 discloses a method for automatic yaw angle calibration of a mono camera.
DE 102009009227 A1 discloses method for automatic adjustment of a beam sensor for a motor vehicle, which during vehicle operation independently performs a sensor adjustment without a further monitoring of the self-adjustment being necessary.
WO 2011/063785 A1 discloses a method for roll angle estimation and calibration possibility by means of a mono camera in a moving vehicle.
In order to ensure a best possible detection of the vehicle environment, data of a plurality of environment sensors are increasingly fused.
WO 2010/127650 A1 discloses a method for evaluating sensor data of an environment detection system for a motor vehicle. Detection points are entered into a two-dimensional occupancy grid, the state of a grid cell being occupied and thus “potentially not traversable”, and otherwise unoccupied and thus “traversable” and the occupancy grid substantially representing a vehicle environment. The environment detection system can comprise a plurality of environment sensors, in particular a beam sensor (radar/lidar/ultrasound) and a camera sensor (mono camera/stereo camera).